


Qualia: The Theory of My Observation of You

by G123u



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G123u/pseuds/G123u
Summary: Where does a story begin? No matter where I start, the end result is always the same.





	1. Summary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queen_val](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_val/gifts).



# World 1

Aisha Landar died on July 17th.

Where does a story begin? Where does it end? At what point is a story considered a story? When it has a concise beginning, middle, and end? When it is conveyed from one person to another?

What is the significance of a beginning? A middle? An ending? Does a story really need to have a clear beginning? What can be considered a “clear beginning”?

At what point does a story begin?

Aisha Landar is… No. Aisha Landar was a seventeen year old human. Aisha was cheeky and poked her nose into everyone else’s business. Aisha was sarcastic and stubborn, always refusing to be the one to apologize, even when she knew she was in the wrong. Aisha was, by any and all definitions, a genius. With all her flaws, her quirks, her charms, Aisha Landar was a normal seventeen year old human.

Where does a story begin?

I could start on the day we first met: how laser beams seemingly fired out of her eyes, directed at me, her savior. What an ungrateful girl. I could go back a few years and start on the day I left the Nasod library: traveling hundreds of years into the future, one where I was clearly an outlier and did not belong. If we go back even more years, I could start on the day I was born: cradled in the midwife’s arms, crying in sync with my mother as we celebrate a new life. I could go back even more years and start with the development of the Debrians. I could go back and start with the evolution of Elrians. I could go back and start with the creation of the El. I could start with the creation of the landmass we know as Elrios. I could start with the atomic-level creation of our universe.

Where does a story begin?

Aisha Landar was, by any and all definitions, a genius.

“Add, I really don’t think your approach to this is.. The right one.”

Aisha Landar was, by any and all definitions, a genius.

“You and I both know how dangerous time-space can be. Even a minor error would cause numerous setbacks.”

Aisha Landar was, by all definitions, a genius.

“What are you doing?! Are you an idiot?! ...How many times have you modified this equation? Add, answer me! What did you do?! For the corruption to get this bad… What did you do?!”

Aisha Landar was by all definitions, a genius.

“Add, please, stop! Don’t do this anymore! There are other methods! Please… You’re worrying me.”

Aisha Landar was by all definitions, a genius.

“Can’t you see? You’re destroying yourself!”

Aisha Landar was by all definitions a genius.

“No, enough! I won’t let you keep experimenting on yourself like this! This isn’t--”

Aisha Landar was a genius.

“--I won’t let you keep hurting yourself!”

Aisha Landar was a genius.

“Don’t do this to me, Add, ple--”

Aisha Landar was a genius. Aisha Landar was a genius. Aisha Landar was a genius.

“You can’t--”

AishaLandarwasageniusageniusageniusageniusgeniusgeniusgeniusgenius--

Aisha Landar died on July 17th.


	2. Theory

Where does a story begin?

Aisha Landar was revered as a genius magician at the tender age of seventeen. Although she was by no means humble about her status, it was difficult to argue that she did not have the ability to match up to her reputation.

Where does a story begin?

I first met her on the outskirts of Velder, as she and her group of misfits ran from the demon Nephilim. Although I had saved her, my only reward was a cruel glare and words of distrust. What an ungrateful girl. It took a long time for my opinion of her to change.

Where does a story begin?

We became close after fending off a Hamel priest. There was a mutual understanding between us, you see. We both agreed that the existence of ghosts, spirits, and the general occult, was unscientific and highly improbable. I can see why she’s hailed as a genius. Smart girl.

Where does a story begin?

She cried when Yuno sacrificed himself to let us enter Elysion. I don’t understand. Are Nasods not mere tools for humans to use? I don’t understand. Although they may be sentient, are they not the same as a sword, or a bow, or a staff? Tools. You would not treat them the same as you would a human.

Where does a story begin?

Elysion was full of Nasods; a town made entirely for Nasods. I don’t understand. What went through Adrian’s mind as he created them? Tools cannot substitute for human companionship. In the end, a tool is merely something to be used. It can never become human.

Where does a story begin?

She asked me how I felt about Dynamo. A tool, I had responded. She made a curious face. What expression is that?

“Do you also see me as a tool? Something replaceable, to be used and discarded?

What a strange question. Of course not. What is the difference, she had asked. The answer was obvious - Aisha was a human, and not a tool. Her expression didn’t change.

“Then, would you still love me even if I were a Nasod?”

I didn’t know how to answer.

Where does a story begin?

Aisha got upset at me when she found out I had been consulting with Glave. It’s too dangerous, she said. I ignored her. No matter the dangers, it was an experiment I had to conduct.

Where does a story begin?

She was there when the experiments ended in failure. I was unable to return to my proper timeline, my world. Mother, mother, where did I go wrong? Aisha’s touch was comforting. She didn’t utter a sound as I clung to her and wept shamelessly. At least, in this world, I have her.

Where does a story begin?

Aisha Landar died on July 17th. While resting in the forgotten city, she had gone to explore a mysterious cave. Alone. A single pierce straight through the brain - entering at the top of the occipital lobe and passing through the broca area before exiting through the frontal lobe. It was a clean job, definitely not done by a demon.

I found her a day late. Her body was limp but still intact. There was nothing I could do. No matter how much time I spend, no matter how much effort I put in, I would never be rewarded. Mother is not in this world. Aisha is not in this world either.

Therefore, I’ll destroy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pacing is hard. I'm concerned about the chapter lengths, but we're still in "prologue" mode so it should be fine. Probably.


End file.
